


Getting Used to Wrong

by disalae



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heart Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disalae/pseuds/disalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela <i>likes</i> his scars. Anders/Isabela. Assumes you read Anders' short story posted by Bioware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used to Wrong

"You know, _I_ like it.”

Anders frowned, puzzling over her sighed admission. Isabela liked a _lot_ of things. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

At that she gave a little moan, like it annoyed her that he couldn’t read her mind, and twisted around so she was laying on her stomach. She was completely nude and slick with sweat (not that he was much different, mind), languidly half draped over him, and the feel of her breasts pushing against his ribs was almost enough to make him abandon his line of questioning in favor of more…fruitful endeavors. Again.

A tiny hum rumbled in her throat, and her hand reached up to tangle in his hair before sliding down his neck and to his chest. Her fingers then walked their way to the jagged, tight scar over his heart, stroking it lightly, and he instinctively shrugged away from her touch.

A grin slid across her face. “That,” she explained simply, more a bark than a word. She touched the scar again, and he held his breath to keep from twitching. Her voice softened, as if admiring something beautiful and not a deformity. “I like it.”

Anders’ throat tightened at the memory of that day and he swallowed hard, struggling for words. It’s not that it was surprising that Isabela would like a scar, and as a habit she tended to pick out his worst traits as her favorites, but this…this was just different. “You wouldn’t like it if you knew what it stood for.”

“Is that right?” she said, and Anders nodded mutely in response. Propping herself up on her elbow, Isabela looked Anders in the eyes unwaveringly. Her gaze then flicked down to watch her finger as it traced the scar, and she asked, “Is it because it stands for something you’d rather forget?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Anders said, regret heavy in his voice.

Isabela hummed in response, cocking her head to the side. Tapping him on the chest, she continued her questioning. “It’s something that made you who you are today though, right?”

Anders let out a laugh, little more than a sigh. “You say that like what I am today is something worth being.”

“No regrets,” she replied tersely, a reminder bordering on mantra at this point as much as she said it to him.

Anders shrugged. “Yes, then.”

Resting her chin on her palm, she pondered what he had said. Her eyes raked over him, drinking him in, and something flickered in her gaze. Something Anders only really saw when she looked at him, though he hadn’t quite figured out the specifics of what it meant just yet. “Then no, you’re absolutely wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“Wrong,” she said resolutely, and leaned forward so that her mouth was nearly against his, her breath ghosting against his lips. “I like it even more now.”

Anders laughed, grabbing the back of her head to pull her in for a bruising kiss, and thought, yes, he liked being right. But wrong, well, wrong was growing on him.


End file.
